


A Beautiful Lie

by Angelstuff3



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Dorks, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, cute little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstuff3/pseuds/Angelstuff3
Summary: What happens when Ken begins to question his talent as an idol? When did this shift of confidence take place? The day Jellyfish announced Vixx's first subunit. Which much to his disbelief, he was NOT a part of. When exactly did Leo begin developing an interest in Ken? Hmm...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *See end for notes*

Ken just didn’t quite understand. Well, he definitely could understand but he just couldn’t comprehend the decision. While he was the second out of the group to begin his solo activities—busting his behind with variety shows, musicals and variety competitions—he had been positive, that he was a sure choice for the group’s first subunit. The company had been quietly working in the background during their last few comebacks to get it prepared. After Leo Hyungs successful solo promotion, the CEO hinted that he was working on something big. As if that wasn’t enough exciting news in itself, he also stated that two members would play a large role in it. Looking back now Ken can see it was to draw up their competitive side. After successfully wrapping up promotions for their two most successful concepts to date, they began their solo activities. But while their personal activities began, so did their preparation. As did the self-loathing.

“I seriously don’t get it,” Ken told his bedroom ceiling for the twelfth time—yes he had kept count of his slow mental insanity—that morning. Only a few hours prior to his one sided conversation with his ever so talkative dorm room ceiling, the CEO of Jellyfish had announced the long awaited news. “I’ve been keeping a close eye on you guys for the last six months, and I must say I’m impressed.” He had called them all individually and asked them to come to the company building for a “meeting.” Ken knew what the code word meant immediately. This “meeting” definitely had to be that. It wasn’t like these solo activities were to just take up their free time. Ken zoned out after the CEO’s second sentence and thought back to the last six months.

 Each member was using it as their “training period.” Hongbin had put to use his deafening smile and killer charisma as a music show host. N had finally gained his predebut dream to host his own radio show. He was also making a large variety of appearances on TV—which obviously made Ken jealous, he was so much better at aegyo—with a lot of success. Leo hyung had been busy…being very inconspicuous. The only thing Ken knew of his time away from the group were his posts on their social media page, all being pictures of his cute nephew and a strangely photogenic stray kitten (Ken could’ve sworn the feline had winked in one of the photos but perhaps he was mistaken…).  Hyuk—the devil incarnate—was getting ready for his film debut, and was in the process of shooting a movie. Ravi was working hard as usual in the studio. He hinted that he was going to appear on a show called “Show us the Money” or something like that. Ken tended to lose interest quick in television if a.)He wasn’t on it, and b.)If it wasn’t anime related. Ken of course was being his awesome happy-go-lucky self and was taking a step in the direction of musicals. He enjoyed them and actually learned a lot with each production.

The next thing Ken noticed back in the meeting room, was that everyone was clapping. At him? Leo was glaring at him and Hongbin was laughing— like the demon he was— so it was possible. Clearly he had just missed something very important…

“I look forward to seeing how you both will challenge yourselves during these next few months Taekwoon and Wonsik. Please work comfortably and at your own pace, but do what Vixx does best and leave the world breathless.” Their CEO had given Ken an amusing stare, before he had risen from his chair, and all of the staff and Vixx members had fallen suit and bowed as he walked out the room. The staff slowly did the same which left the stupefied five members—and a very confused Ken—gathered on opposite ends of the table. Hakeyon spoke first. “Congratulations guys!! Now please keep in mind that while I am busy, I have no problem coming into the studio and recording my part on the album.” “Uh Hyung,” Hyuk started with mock superiority, “please stop assuming you will be taking my role on the album.”

Okay Ken seriously needed to get caught up. He gathered that Leo and Ravi were taking the lead on the group’s new comeback. But why was N congratulating them on something they’ve worked on numerous times before? Ken started to ask his members his question when Ravi spoke before he could muster a syllable. “Yah! N hyung, please don’t make assumptions.” He scowled at the eldest across the room, who in return gave his signature look of disgust in reply. “Hyukkie, shut up,” he finalized in the younger’s direction who simply chuckled in amusement. In the end Ravi played the mediator while their very hyper older member and equally excited younger began to argue about the difference between the two’s vocal ability. Leo wasn’t even taking any interest in the groups bickering, even though he apparently had a huge role in meeting. He sat chic like away from the group—as usual—on the far end of the table legs crossed, scrolling through his phone. Ken took the opportunity to get his long awaited answer. He cautiously walked across the room, cautiously stepped around Leo to where Hongbin sat in silence on the other side, surely taking in the commotion. “Yo,” Ken said in greeting. His younger smiled mischievously and answered with “You seriously need to learn how to listen during meetings. I knew right away that you were off in Ken-Land while CEO Sunbae was talking.” “Like I didn’t already know where this was headed? I could have taken a nap and still would have known what was being announced,” Ken snickered at Hongbin.

 He turned to face the rest of the group and screeched—perfectly Jaehwan like—“Hey!” The bickering between N and Hyuk at the other end of the room seized as their attention focused on Ken. “Anyone have any ideas they want to pitch to the CEO about this comeback? When are we doing our prerecording anyway? Anyone wanna pick the first program we should appear on? Personally I think “The Show” on SBS would be the best choice…” Ken rambled on without breathing. He became immediately aware that he was receiving looks of confusion. He stopped talking right away and stared back at the other members staring back in grim silence. “Uh...what’s up? Did I miss the outline during the meeting?” He was sure he had only blanked out for that first introduction. Eh. Who was he kidding, he wasn’t listening altogether (which says a lot considering how short the meeting actually was).

 “Hyung,” the devil’s son spoke up timidly. That immediately raised alarm bells in Ken’s head. Since when was the word “timid” used to describe Hyuk? Hyuk continued addressing Ken, “we aren’t having a comeback,” he pointed at himself, Ken, Bean and N individually. “But those two are,” he added as he pointed at Ravi and Leo. At this point Leo had abandoned his phone and was expressing silent interest in the new development. Whoa. Whoa, whoa whoa. This he had not been expecting. He turned around to face his chair, sat down and blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it after he realized he couldn’t form words. It all came together at once. The reason Ravi had dyed his hair blonde during the end of their Error Promotions. Why Leo had decided to stop getting his hair trimmed regularly at their local salon. The reason behind this “meeting.” Oh, he was about to throw up. Wasn't he expecting this news though? He knew what this meeting was going to announce. He had done nothing but prepare in advance. He even hinted to the public on numerous ocassions about his interests in having his own debut. What was not a surpise to him was that a subunit was being developed behind the scenes. He could accept that. But what he found surprising was the fact that he was not chosen to be in it. He felt so betrayed. How could they do this to him? HIM? The one trainee who changed everything about his appearance and devoted everything to the company he worked for? Ken took his hands and slid them over his face. He blinked multiple times and finally looked up at the members he had worked with for over three and a half years.

 

“Oh,” was all he could manage to say without becoming completely and utterly broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone once again! You may or may not have seen this work floating around for the past few years on AFF. This is my way of telling you that I plan on finishing this (finally) and working on some new material that has just been sitting for a while now. Life got in the way of me completing it but now I'm ready to write again. You're all in for a cute treat and you'll be happily rewarded at the end of the series.


	2. The Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay Hyung, time to lose those clothes.”

Ken gave a bitter sigh as he forced himself to sit up on his bed. There was no point in delaying the unavoidable any longer than he had to. He raked both of his hands through his hair and slowly cracked open his room door. He didn’t open it enough so that he would be seen by anyone, but he also had it wide enough so that he could peer into the hallway. It was still pretty early, and to Ken’s enjoyment his dorm mates had not awoken yet. Their meet up the company building had been brief enough that the members could return to the dorm for a few more hours to sleep. After Hyuk had broken the news to Ken regarding him not being chosen as a member of the group’s subunit duo, Ken nearly lost it on the spot. He was prepared to have an emotional break down in front of his team, but he could not afford to do so. Yes he knew everyone loved him and would do their best to ensure he was happy. But he had an image to uphold—with him being the hyper, optimistic, and devilishly handsome main vocal and all—and he was not about to let the others in on his true emotions so easily.

 “Oh,” Ken started off. He looked up at his members, who were giving him their full attention and smiled. “O-oooootokaji?” He sang out his signature catch phrase in a playful manner easily dispelling the thick tension that had gathered in the last few minutes. In response he gained a painful kick from Hyuk, some high pitched laughter from Ravi, a high five from Hongbin, a look of disapproval from an annoyed but proud N and expected silence from Leo. N announced that he was willing to drive everyone back to the dorm but if the “children”—we are in our twenties Hyung—weren’t outside by the time he was in the front seat they would be stuck here in the practice rooms for the next six hours re-learning choreography. The younger members knew the sincerity of the threat. Each hopped up, dashed out the room and raced toward the elevator that would lead to the parking garage. N followed after the three with a smile on his face and urged Ken to join in on his prank before jogging away.

Ken started to follow, with hope that he would have his emotions in check before he reached the company van, when he felt eyes glaring into the back of his skull. It was at that moment when he realized his other elder had not yet let the room. “Arrgh. Hyung you know we hate when you do that,” he exclaimed his distaste as he slowly turned to face his ever-so silent elder.  “If you have something on your mind please say it instead of thinking we can read your thoughts.” Leo had abandoned his previous position of sitting down on the table to practically laying on it, propped up on one of his elbows. “Are…you propositioning me?” Ken asked Leo jokingly as he took in his current form. Leo had narrowed his eyes but Ken did not miss his lip twitch in amusement. He loved that about Leo. Behind his violent, stony demeanor he still had the ability to find things amusing. After a long moment of staring at each other in silence, Ken started to walk back toward the door. “Yah, Hyung if you don’t speak now, tell me whatever you need to at the dorm. I’m really trying to get some sleep and avoid dancing to N’s choice of music multiple times.” He cringed at the thought because he knew very well that the Cha would choose something fast paced. Damn him and his contemporary dance stamina!

 “You better move too, N will not spare anyone even if it’s you,” he chuckled as he began opening the door. “Ken,” Leo said in his soft voice. Ken had to strain to hear him because he almost thought he imagined him speak. “Yes sir?” Ken responded and turned back in Leo’s direction. With the focus now on him, Leo began to visibly fidget. He hated being in the spotlight. “I, uh. I want you focus on what’s important. Don’t fret about what has already taken place.” Ken tilted his head slightly as he considered what he was told. Leo couldn’t have possibly caught on to how upset Ken really was, could he? “Hyung I didn’t take you for a poet.” Ken said as he— once again—began opening the meeting room door. “You kind of suck. See you at home.”   Ken jogged toward the elevator, waited for it to move up a floor—they had one floor besides the parking garage, was this really necessary? His sudden epiphany gave him the urge to just walk down the flight of stairs. He turned away from the pointless metal cage and walked down the hall toward the staircase.

He took his time walking down. It was going to take Leo an equal amount of time to make it down, he did not feel too rushed. Almost immediately after he began to walk, he stopped. He sat down on one of the steps, put his hands to his face and wept. He was pretty sure N and the other members had left. At least he hoped they had left. If they heard him bawling his eyes out like a toddler he’d never hear the end of it. But what exactly could he do about it? He was upset. Okay, pissed was a better form of the word. The company could have chosen anyone for this. It could have been Ken. Hell, it should have been Ken. But the fact that they hadn’t chosen him…wasn’t there a reason? Was he still lacking even after being a trainee? Was that not reason enough to doubt his skills as a vocalist? As an idol? Ken shook his head in disbelief. “God what am I doing,” he muttered out loud. He bit his lip and decided the best course of action would be to just acknowledge the decision. He stood, realigned his clothes and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. He wasn’t expecting the van to be waiting in the lot. Cautiously he tipped toed up to the side door only to have it slide open. He stumbled back in surprise, to find five angry—yet obviously exhausted—pairs of eyes glaring back. “Um…” He started, but N wasn’t hearing it. “Get in. Now.” He said sternly from the driver’s seat.

Back at the dorm, the members went to their respective rooms. Everyone had managed to fall asleep except Ken. It had been early morning when they all returned. While the others had managed to get in a few hours of sleep, Ken had remained up. He spent some time muttering his thoughts to his ceiling about the events of that day. Thankfully Leo was heavy sleeper, otherwise Ken would have found himself being mentally evaluated. After confirming his group mates were still unconscious he made a run for the bathroom. First dibs on it also meant he could brag about being the first one up. He had to be quick because even the smallest mistake could end in his downfall—that meant he would have a time limit, and come on, beauty took preparation. Having successfully infiltrated the medium sized bathroom he began the process of getting undressed. Which wasn’t that long of a process considering he was only in his boxers. He twirled to the little cabinet that held the towels and wash cloths. He was not ashamed of the fact that his towel had an over-sized face of chopper on it. The bathroom wasn’t the largest considering their apartment size, but it was comfortable. He slipped on his bath shoes and made his way over to the middle of the room. He estimated that he had enough time for a quick scrub and a soak. So he prepared one of the buckets nearby and filled it with hot water, grabbed his body wash and began to leisurely scrub himself. He was lathered in soap and even sporting a soap beard and eyebrows ten minutes later. Satisfied with his work he grabbed the second bucket he filled with hot water—now borderline cold—and poured it over his body. “AISH!”  He shuddered under the brief downpour. After rinsing off, he hopped up and cautiously ran over to the bath. He slid in and sighed in satisfaction. “This. Is. Perfection.”  He took a moment to shut his eyes and enjoy his brief soak.

Pretty much done after his god like treatment, Ken stood and drained the water. He got out and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist. He kicked his dirty boxers into the corner, with the intention of retrieving it later (Hakeyon was likely to nag him over this later). He was walking up to the door when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. “All that time working out has finally payed of,” He stated as he admired his torso. His abdominal muscles were coming in better than he expected. He was nowhere near Beanie’s or Ravi’s level of appreciation though. He turned back toward the door when it opened before he could grip the handle. “Yah, doesn’t anyone knock?!” Ken complained as he shivered at the cool breeze invading the bathroom. He was glaring at the intruder until he realized who he was nagging at. Leo stared back with an impassive expression. “Ah. Leo Hyung, you’re up already?”

He chuckled nervously as his Hyung started walking inward. He moved out of his vicinity and began walking—jogging—back to their room. “Ken-ah,” Leo called back to him. Yes hyung?” Ken replied as he walked over to his elder. He was becoming pretty chatty lately. Ken wasn’t sure he this was a good thing or something to be worried about. Leo was indeed nervous about something. He was chewing on the corner of his bottom lip and was avoiding eye contact with the younger. I-I was wondering… if you wanted to shower together. You know…to save time.” But didn’t he notice Ken had already bathed? There wasn’t really any need to wash for a second time. Plus Leo hated the other members bathing with him. But it couldn’t hurt right? Plus he wasn’t about to let this bonding opportunity pass him by (or the possible blackmail material). He smiled cheerfully and replied with a loud—but very Ken like— “O.K!”  He led the way back into the bathroom, leaving an unsure Taekwoon trailing slowly behind. He closed the door behind them and faced Taekwoon.  Unbeknownst to Ken, it was taking all of Leo’s will to be as passive as humanly possible. He was thankful his oblivious younger was…well so oblivious to his feelings. “Okay Hyung, time to lose those clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAARGH. This chapter was wrapped up in such a cliche manner, I promise it won't continue this way. I would like to take the opportunity to defend myself. This is my first series, so it's a learn as I write process. But I hope you are all enjoying it so far. My intention is to make the story a bit drawn out in order to help with the development of Ken and Leo. I’m also going to try my best to incorporate some more personality into each of the characters. Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in the story, I appreciate it. As always please feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far in the comments. My aim is to please, so if you want something— more or less— please don’t hesitate to let me know. Look forward to more! 


	3. Quiet Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The vicinity alone was enough to make him burst into flames out of utter embarrassment. But he was gonna endure it. He was willing to risk the embarrassment if it meant he could be alone—even if it was briefly—with this rambunctious idiot."

After the bathroom door had closed behind them, Ken turned to Leo and said, “Okay Hyung, time to lose those clothes.” Logically speaking, properly bathing with clothes on isn’t exactly possible. Well for all Ken knew, Leo did bathe with clothes on. Of course no one in the group exactly knew the truth behind Leo’s bathing habits. They all attempted to get Leo to bathe with them in one of the open bath houses after debut, but that just resulted in violence (and by “violence,” let’s just say Hyuk and Ravi had very flexible appendages after that). Leo was giving Ken a very odd stare…below the waist. Ken felt his cheeks heat up. He automatically turned away when he remembered he had an over-sized photo of Chopper (his favorite character from One Piece) plastered on his towel. He mentally kicked himself for being embarrassed over nothing. He gave Leo one of cheesiest smiles and said “Don’t judge.” Leo in return rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathtub. He turned the knob all the way to the left, letting hot water flood the tubs depths.   

            “Uh, Taekwoon-ah?” Jaehwan said scowling at his elder’s back. “Isn’t that a little…I don’t know, WAY too hot for human occupancy?” A dark realization crossed Ken’s mind at this moment. He knew Leo had a violent side (specifically for Ken and Hakeyon) but he didn’t know he also had a murderous side. “Okay Taekwoon-ah let me explain.” Ken stood up and started inching toward the room’s only exit. “When I said your poetry sucked earlier this morning, I only meant it…it...lacked sustenance.” Leo whipped his head back to Ken with a confused look on his face. “Murder,” Ken continued, “is not the answer here.” Ken watched Leo close his eyes—likely thinking of how to pin Ken down before he made a run for it—and then open them again and quickly walked over to Ken. Ken was about to bolt when his predator grabbed him hard by the shoulders.

            Ken flinched as he silently took his final moment to pray to the gods above to forgive him for all his stupidity. “You do realize,” the soft spoken murder whispered into Ken’s ear, “that the only way to properly disinfect a dirty surface is to run hot water over it…correct?” Ken opened one of his eyes and looked up at Leo—who had a weird expression of shock and thorough amusement playing on his features. Oh. He watched his hyung walk over to the sink, reach under and grab a bottle of cleaner, and walk back toward the tub. He turned off the water and added the disinfectant cleaner to the bottom. Ken also finally noticed that he held a scrub brush in his other hand. “For future reference, if you don’t clean this properly the next time you bathe, I won’t hesitate to beat you to death.” He bowed and said sorry numerous times as he guiltily watched Leo clean the tub. After it was correctly cleaned and thoroughly rinsed of product, Leo turned the knob to a more acceptable temperature and began lifting the hem of his shirt.

            Ken didn’t know if it was more acceptable to face the wall and give him privacy or…stare. In the end he settled for turning away. He faced the sink, only to immediately realize his mistake; a mirror was structurally placed above it, reflecting the scene he was trying to avoid. Leo was facing the tub, lifting his shirt over his head. Ken gasped, then covered it with over exaggerated coughing. He knew Leo was athletically fit…but this was a slap in the face. Much like all of Leo, his torso was pale. But while it was pale, it was also lean, well sculpted. He watched in awe as Leo bent to take off his boxers. Not today Satan. Ken took this opportunity to put his attention elsewhere. He tore open the mirror and took out his tooth brush and tooth paste and began busily scrubbing his teeth. He heard water rippling and deducted that Leo had entered the tub.  He rinsed out his mouth (which burned because he brushed a little too roughly) and put his toothbrush away. Keeping his face impassive, he turned back to the tub.

            Ken observed that Leo’s posture did not seem too comfortable. He was seated like he wanted to be as furthest away from Ken as earthly possible. However, while his body language gave that away, his face looked really calm. Was he smiling? Ken figured he was over analyzing—once again—and inhaled very deeply and dropped his towel. He considered being modest, but Leo was staring adoringly at the tile wall in the opposite direction, so he didn’t give it much thought. He tested the water with one of his feet before slowly sitting down on the opposite side of the tub. He made sure his legs were completely closed and tried to make sure Leo was given enough space as he had given Ken.

“So…” Ken began to make small talk. “Congratulations on making it into the new sub unit.” Leo turned to face Ken, and gave a small smile. “Thanks.” He wasn’t sure if it was the heat the water was giving off, but Ken felt dizzy. He gave a nervous laugh as he reached for one of the two washcloths Leo has placed in the tub earlier. “Do you guys have any idea of what you want the concept to be? Has Ravi expressed any ideas yet?” Ken began to lather up his cloth with soap, noticing Leo making the same progress. “No. I mean. Ravi said we could do some brainstorming earlier this morning. While we all… waited for you in the garage. But he didn’t really go into detail…” Leo’s voice trailed off as he glanced at Ken, caught in the act of making soap bubbles. He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. “I’m pretty sure though…that I want to give tribute to our fans.” Ken was now wearing a fake beard. He’s such a child, Leo thought as he smiled. He quickly recomposed his impassive expression and began to slowly scrub his arms. He took care not work too quickly, given his rare circumstance with his current companion. He had moved on to his other arm, when he noticed Ken staring. “WHAT?” He said with a narrowed expression. “Hyung,” Ken started. “Have you ever noticed…that you’re kind of beautiful?” Leo stopped breathing. After the sentence left his mouth Ken regretted it. He could have sworn Leo’s eyes dilated to slits—which was usually a telltale sign that he was about to commit a violet act—and that he seemed to be seething. He ducked his head in preparation to be struck, but the blow never came. In confusion, he peeked through his lashes, and he could have sworn Leo was smiling. Unless Ken imagined it because no sooner had he blinked was Leo’s expression blank again. “Wash,” Leo stressed.

Ken pouted and stuck his tongue out in response to his elder’s grouchiness, and scrubbed his body further. As he finished the act of rescrubbing his body, Ken attempted another conversation with the violent lion. “So how does it feel to have free creative freedom over an entire album?” He was trying his best not to sound bitter. Yeah he was still pissed, but Ken knew better than to let people in on how he felt. Leo who seemed startled by the change of topic—or because he got caught making soup bubbles, it’s debatable—squinted his eyes and seemed to be in deep thought. “It’s strange.” Ken scowled as he thought that was as deep of an answer he was going to receive, when Leo continued. “It’s really strange, because I’m used to simply inputting ideas…usually to Wonshik. But… because we’re working on this album together, we…I mean I…can make something of my own out of this.” Ken nodded and pursed his lips in thought. He could understand that. Leo was given an opportunity to make something of his own this time around, rather simply supplying a piece of something. Damn he was lucky.

Still in deep thought, Ken nibbled on his lower lip as he stood up, the frothy bubbles sparsely covering his lower half, to drain the tub and turn on the shower to begin rinsing off. Leo, more preoccupied with the parts of Ken that weren't covered by soap, abruptly stood and turned toward the wall, away from Ken’s exposed body. He pretended to wipe soap off the tile. Ken— clearly was oblivious to his hyung’s actions turned his body in order to turn on the water. The action was innocent enough but the action made Leo very embarrassed. From the moment he had entered the bath he was incredibly aware of the other’s naked body. The vicinity alone was enough to make him burst into flames out utter embarrassment. But he was going to endure it. He was willing to risk the embarrassment if it meant he could be alone—even if it was briefly—with this rambunctious idiot.

Ken managed to turn the shower head on, but he didn’t really take time to adjust it. Apparently, Ken had made the mistake of not readjusting it so that it sprayed the middle of the tub instead of the back (which Ken liked because it reminded him of water being sprayed at him by an elephant’s trunk, yes yes don't judge). Usually he was good for fixing it to prevent death threats from the members, but he ad so much on his mind this morning he completely forgot.  Water streamed down directly into Leo’s face, which resulted in him sputtering and thrashing his way away from its constant assault. Ken found this utterly hilarious. The fact that Leo was running away from water, made this extremely comical. The scene literally reminded Ken of a cat fleeing a monthly bath. Ken let a roar of laughter as he watched Leo bolt out the tub. “YAH!” Leo screamed in Ken’s direction. This pushed Ken even further into hysterics and he fell into a hilarious fit of giggles. “HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA. Hyung! HAHAHA…I can’t…BAHAHAHA. Wait. WAIT. I. Need. A second.” He cackled in between giggles. 

Oh jeez he couldn’t breathe. He should have anticipated what would happen next. Why didn't he anticipate what would happen next? Leo went from frightened kitten to terrifying demon in seconds. One moment he was cowering near the door, his arms wrapped around his torso for warmth. Suddenly he had Ken in a cement like grip by his neck, holding his face directly into the water flooding from the shower head. 

“Here,” he grunted quietly, as he struggled to keep a thrashing Ken in place, “let me help you wash that dense head of hair of yours,” he murmured in a soft and unrealistically calm voice. “Hyung!!” Ken wailed pathetically. “I’m sorry! It was an accident, I swear!” He thrashed his head an attempt to prevent from being drowned. “YAH! DON’T TURN THE WATER ON HOT! OUCH!!!” Leo mischievously switched the water temperature from hot to cold repeatedly with his free hand. Quickly becoming bored, he let go of his drenched victim, and walked across the bathroom.  He retrieved a towel from the nearby cabinet, wrapped around his waist and left the room. Leaving Ken both terrified and amused near the head of the bathtub, water still comically falling onto his head. “Scary hyung," Ken huffed as he regained his ability to breathe. On the other end of the bathroom door, Leo was covering his mouth in an effort to hold down his sudden wave embarrassment. Ken had called him “kinda beautiful.” He exhaled sharply out of his nose. He deftly pushed away from the door. Leo walked back to their room with a bright expression, biting his lower lip in an attempt to hide a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks again for taking an interest in this story. There is more to come so please be patient. As always feel free to comment and leave your opinions, thoughts or to just yell at me lol. Subscribe for more shenanigans and leave a kudos if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone once again! You may or may not have seen this work floating around for the past few years on AFF. This is my way of telling you that I plan on finishing this (finally) and working on some new material that has just been sitting for a while now. Life got in the way of me completing it but now I'm ready to write again. You're all in for a cute treat and you'll be happily rewarded at the end of the series.


End file.
